The Adventures of Hanna Featuring Other People Or Whatever
by overkill-Max
Summary: Emily/Ashley Marin, set a few years down the line, Hanna finds out and is comically horrified... and when they decide to get married Hanna hijacks their wedding with her antics. PS.- The full title of this magnificent crackfic is: The Adventures of Hanna Featuring Other People Or Whatever (aka Finding Jubilation)
1. Mrs Robinson

Emily had been trying to avoid being home alone with Ms. Marin… it's not that she didn't like Hanna's mom. It was quite the opposite. She couldn't get enough of those stolen sideways glances when Ashley Marin would wake up late and had to run back and forth between the kitchen and her room, unable to decide between making herself a cup of coffee and getting ready. It was then that she started seeing her as more than just Hanna's mom and just started seeing her as Ashley… or Ms. Marin during some of her very hot but very, very wrong fantasies about the gorgeous red haired woman in the tight fitting business suits. Ms. Marin was so different from the girls she had tried to date… maybe it was because Emily saw them as just girls, inconsequential and no longer worth her time… not when she knew what a real woman looked like. She didn't feel the same rush with Samara anymore… not after she realized that just watching Ms. Marin walk into a room, across a room or even bend down to retrieve the mail that fell into the slot at the front door would turn her on. She couldn't stop her eyes from travelling down Ashley's body… especially when she was wearing that sexy little slip she liked to call a pajama. It would drive her wild. But tonight, the lights were out at the Marin residence and she was sure that she could spend some time alone, without the sexual frustration that came along whenever Ashley Marin was in the same room.

She shifts her Rosewood High gym bag from one shoulder to the other before taking a deep breath and opening the front door with her house key. As she steps inside she feels relief and disappointment at the fact that she's completely alone. She sets her gym bag down and heads on over to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Emily stops in her tracks because there is a soft glow coming from candles placed strategically around the countertops and Ashley Marin is pouring herself a glass of red wine while wearing a shimmering silk blue robe that stops mid-thigh. Her mouth instantly goes dry. "Oh, hi. I didn't realize that you'd be home tonight." Ms. Marin tells her as she licks her lips and looks down at Emily's body without hiding the fact that she's checking her out. "I… uhh… yeah… coach let us out early." Ms. Marin doesn't respond, she just nods and takes a sip of her wine. "I know I shouldn't really let you do this… but just this once, would you like to join me?" She asks as she picks the bottle of wine up and sloshes the liquid around. Emily doesn't know if she'll be able to answer with a simple yes so she just nods and swallows as Ashley's robe slips open a little bit more and she can see that Ms. Marin isn't wearing a bra. Her head fogs up and she has to lean against the kitchen island in order to steady herself. Ms. Marin huffs before trying to reach the wine glass. Without her heels she's about Emily's height and can't quite get it off the shelf. She's on the tips of her toes and her robe is riding too high for Emily to just stand around and do nothing about it. She rushes forward before she can think about the consequences and grips Ms. Marin just below the flimsy silk belt that's two seconds away from unraveling on its own accord and grabs her hand with the other. "I changed my mind… I don't really think I should be drinking right now." Emily whispers into Ashley's ear. She feels the older woman shudder against her before she turns around. "And why is that? Afraid of breaking a couple of rules?" She taunts her and Emily's body can't help but react, she lunges forward and presses her lips against Ashley's. When Ms. Marin groans into the kiss she opportunistically pushes her tongue in Ashley's mouth as she loosens the knot on the belt and feels the warm skin beneath her hands, cold from being outside… from all the blood in her body rushing down in anticipation for this.

After a couple of minutes Ashley Marin stops gripping onto Emily's tracksuit so tightly and tries to be the voice of reason, pushing the younger woman a couple of inches away from her. "I… I'm sorry Emily… I don't think I can… I shouldn't really let you do this..." Emily licks her lips, still tasting the wine and Ms. Marin's lipstick on herself. "It's just this once right? Nobody has to know." Emily throws Ms. Marin's words back at her before her hands slide down to cup at the older woman's backside, easily lifting her off the ground and on top of the white glossy surface of the counter. Her robe slides off her body, giving Emily easy access to the red head's breasts. She gently scrapes her teeth against a nipple as she presses herself in between Ms. Marin's legs, releasing a groan. Ashley Marin's head tilts backwards and presses against the cabinet, rattling the glasses behind her but she doesn't care. She grabs a hold of Emily's hair and pulls hard on it, encouraging her to keep on going. "Emily…" She moans as Emily's fingers gently ghost over her thighs.

They're so wrapped up in each other that they don't hear the front door open and close. But they do hear a thump and a loud curse. They both stop and stare at each other. "Mom when did you start going to the gym again and why didn't you warn me? I nearly died here." Hanna angrily huffs as she kicks the offending bag to the side and rolls her eyes. "Shit." They both whisper at the same time as Ashley jumps off the counter and scrambles to get her robe back on before Hanna makes her way into the kitchen. Emily tries to fix her hair and rumpled clothes as she starts blowing a couple of candles off. "God mom why is it so dark here? Would it kill you to turn on a couple of lights? I'm sure you can handle the electric bill." Hanna says as she enters the kitchen and opens the fridge. "There's like nothing to eat here. When was the last time you went grocery shopping?" She complains as she shuts the fridge and turns over to face her mom, she takes a step back, surprised to see Emily in her kitchen. "Emily!" Hanna shouts as she wraps her friend in a tight hug. "I can't believe your mom totally lied to me when I stopped by earlier and asked her if you were coming over this weekend." Emily hugs her friend back and shrugs her shoulders at Ashley who looks just as confused and relieved as she does. "Yeah… I haven't stopped by my place yet." Hanna smiles and lets her friend go. "But you stopped by here? It's just as boring." Ms. Marin is about to protest when Hanna rolls her eyes. "Sorry mom, you're like cool or whatever but you're still a mom. Like seriously… what were your big Friday night plans? Listen to NPR while taking a bubble bath and drinking wine?" Hanna looks over at her mom and makes a face showing her disapproval of this imaginary evening. "Woah, or maybe not, why are you wearing your hoochie robe, are you expecting a gentleman caller?" Hanna says jokingly and when her mom blushes she laughs. "Oh shit did we like totally cockblock you?" Ms. Marin's blush deepens but it doesn't stop her from admonishing her daughter. "Hanna, please. We have company."

This only makes her daughter laugh even harder. "Whatever mom, it's just Emily." When Hanna looks over at her friend she scrunches her face up in confusion. "Em what's up with the four year old getup? I thought you were like Amish now. Shouldn't you be wearing your UPenn sweats instead of those ratty Sharks ones?" Emily blushes. "Umm… yeah… well I… funny story how I forgot those in my locker so I just picked these up from home." Hanna nods. "So you want to go get something to—" She stops talking mid-sentence and looks at Emily, then back at her mom who is leaning up against the counter, guiltily looking at the floor and then at the things behind Emily. "Wait but your mom said you—" The two other women in the room cringe as they see Hanna slowly work through the lies and start piecing everything together. The weekends when Emily would come home but her mother never knew about it until Hanna bumped into her at the super market and let it slip that they were going to do something together in town. The fact that Emily was offered various scholarships to universities all over the country but in the end she chose to stay close to home, claiming that she would miss her family too much. The way Emily would always be walking around Hanna's house wearing her old Rosewood Sharks athletic gear but didn't seem to care what she was wearing whenever they went off to the gym together at Hanna's insistence because she thought her friend needed to meet another jock like her. And finally how reluctant her mom had been whenever she tried to set her up with guys she was sure she'd hit it off with.

"Oh my god no!" Hanna screams as she points from her friend to her mom and back again. "You… You lesbian Lolita you!" Hanna shouts as she hits Emily with her oversized purse. Emily tries to deflect the blows as Ms. Marin winces and downs the rest of her glass of wine. "Hanna…" She tries to interject and Hanna stops and gapes at her friend and back at her mother again. "And god mom, the kitchen. Really? Like I eat here too you know. How totally unhygienic!" Ashley Marin is about to say something but Hanna holds. a hand up to stop her. "No. No, no, no, no… you need to go up to your room and put something else on… maybe a parka… and then we will talk about this like the adults we're going to pretend we are because you are sooo not open for business with Emily." Hanna says and Ashley nods as she rushes past her daughter, completely mortified at her finding out about this.

"And you… you seductress!" Hanna says accusingly at her best friend. "I can't believe you went all Stacy's mom on my mom!" She hits Emily with her purse again before dramatically sliding to the floor. "I… oh god now I regret every time I called you a motherfucker when I got mad at you." Hanna says, clutching at her purse as she stares at the refrigerator, too afraid to look anywhere else. "Clearly I blame myself for not noticing sooner… I mean I even saw that film on suspicious behavior and warning signs of teenagers and drugs in my sociology 101 class… or maybe it was biology?" Hanna shakes her head. "Actually, now that I think about it... it might not have been my class at all…" Before Hanna can figure out in which one of her classes she saw that film in Ms. Marin comes back and sighs as she kneels down in front of her daughter. "Honey do you want some wine before we talk?" Hanna nods pathetically and before Ashley can reach for a glass Emily just hands her friend the whole bottle. Hanna takes a swig and starts fanning her armpits with her empty hand. "God we haven't even started this interrogation and I'm already sweating in really uncomfortable places." She complains as she gulps down another mouthful of wine and sighs. "Okay. Come on. Let's get this over with because I need to know how much money I'm going to need for my new therapy fund before I permanently lock myself in my room and listen to every Bjork song ever made." When Emily stares at her, completely confused and waiting for an explanation Hanna takes another drink before she further elaborates. "Duhh, because I can't listen to sad songs since this isn't a break up. And whenever I hear her singing in her ikea language or whatever, it totally makes me feel grounded… and maybe a little confused… but with more clarity and total zinc." Emily is about to correct her when Ashley shakes her head, telling her that in the grand scheme of things this is something that they should just let go because the night was about to get even worse than Hanna's understanding of Buddhist concepts and pop music.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was mostly just posted on my tumblr, but I enjoy this story way too much to keep it there. So you're welcome, three other people that ship this along with me.


	2. No Hablo Matho

"Hey pops, keep your eyes on your own table, can't you see we're trying to have a nice family dinner?" Hanna screams across the restaurant to the overweight middle aged man that keeps looking their way. He looks down at his plate, embarrassed and then, when he thinks that Hanna is distracted, looks up once again only to catch her icy stare looking back at him. "Yeah, that's my mom and her girlfriend. And even if they weren't totally into each other they'd be way too hot for you. So either take that to go or look at the wall." Ashley was mortified by her daughter's outburst and tried to reprimand her. "Hanna." Hanna shrugged. "What, he was being a total creepazoid." Emily laughed. "Gosh Hanna, we'd like to get to the actual dinner part of this dinner before you get us kicked out." Hanna scowls, feeling her mom and Emily unfairly ganging up on her. "Seriously Emily, you should loosen up, you're already starting to sound like my mom…" Emily coughs uncomfortably and Hanna laughs as she looks up from her menu. "It was a joke. An attempt at humor." Emily and Ashley both mumble a simple _'sure'_ at this and Hanna rolls her eyes. When nobody says anything for a couple of minutes Emily bites her lip and breaks the silence. "Do you want to share an appetizer?" Hanna scrunches her face in disapproval before answering. "Eww no, I mean I love you and all but if I have to feel like the third wheel again while you two act all lovey dovey I will kill myself by going on a date with that creep." Ashley and Emily both laugh at that and agree to keep their PDA to a minimum.

The table went quiet again and Hanna stared at them though narrowed eyes. Something was up with them but she didn't know what. She needed to find out what it was but she had to be subtle about it, because things like this always took a little bit of tact. "All right, whatever it is just spill it." Spencer Hastings would be proud. The women across from her laughed uncomfortably and looked at each other before trying to tell her that nothing was the matter. Hanna rolled her eyes because getting at the bottom of things was apparently harder than CSI made it look… or maybe it was because she always fast forwarded through most of the episode… that is until she hit an outfit that she liked, then she would pay close attention but this wasn't about her. This was about whatever her mom and Emily could be hiding. And she knows they were hiding something big because she didn't get wind of it until right now… like that time when she kind of accidentally walked in on them together… so yeah, they were hiding something equally massive. "Listen, I know both of you are trying to be sneaky about something because you're usually talking like calculators at each other but tonight you're like no hablo matho." They both stare at her for a couple of seconds, confusion all over their faces. "Guys, hello, Spanish minor. I gotta use it or lose it, right? Anyway that just means that you're not speaking all bank-y stuff… and usually I would find this great because it's super boring but right now I'm worried… So. Spill." Ashley and Emily look at each other before smiling, blushing and looking down at the floor. "Okay, gag, super cute, whatever, what's up? Are you preggers mom? Because I would actually be super impressed with my girl Emily here." Ashley rests her face on the palms of her hands and Emily throws a napkin at her friend. "Do you ever just think before you speak, honey?" Ashley asks and Hanna laughs. "Mom, come on, what's wrong?" Emily shakes her head. "Besides your understanding of basic biology? Nothing… it's… it's good news." Hanna ignores the jab at her expense and crosses her arms, waiting for Emily to finish her thought.

Ashley squeezes Emily's hand under the table and nods at her. "We're getting married!" Emily squeals excitedly as she lifts Ashley's left hand over the table with her own, showing off matching engagement rings. Hanna's eyes widen comically before she squeals as well and awkwardly climbs over the table in order to hug her mother and best friend, effectively flashing everyone sitting behind them. "This is amazing! So does this mean I get to call you hot momma?" Emily cringes as she pushes her friend backwards, onto her seat again. "I'm marrying your mom but I am sooo not your other mother." Hanna laughs at this. "Fine. Whatever. It'd be weird anyway… but… does this mean that you're still going to try to buy my love and approval? Because if so we can totally start tonight. I want the most expensive thing on this menu and maybe some champagne. Not because I want to but because we have to celebrate that you guys are getting married!"

Their champagne arrives before their food does and Hanna raises her glass to toast to them before excitedly barraging them with theories and questions. "Okay so who proposed to who? My money is on you mom, not because I think you're the dude or whatever but because I was totally trying to incept you by playing Beyonce's put a ring on it whenever I came over. I knew it would finally pay off… although I'm a bit disappointed that it's a little later than I planned it because I wanted a nice summer wedding… but I mean… I guess we can just wait until next year because winter is soo not my season… plus the accessoriz-" Ashley nearly chokes on her champagne because she had forgotten that Hanna could talk that fast. "Hanna, honey, please slow down. We only got engaged recently… we haven't even hired a wedding planner yet or even set a date." This makes Hanna squeal in delight and clap her hands together. "Mom, this is perfect because I have been planning this wedding since you and dad got divorced before sophomore year… of course I thought you'd be marrying some guy and not Emily, but I can work with this…" Emily laughs and Hanna smiles, taking this as a sign of approval. "Great. Then it's settled. So how do you feel about wearing a tux… or a suit? Ellen did that with Portia… but if you're both Portias does this mean that you have to alternate? Shit, I didn't plan for multiple costume changes… man this is going to be more elaborate than a Lady Gaga concert." Ashley and Emily both down their glasses of champagne before Ashley sighs and mutters to Emily. "I knew we should have taken that stupid Hawaii lesbian wedding package when we had the chance… do you think it's too late to call them back and tell them that we changed our minds?" Hanna, hearing this slams her hands on the table. "What? No! Mom you can't do this to me, do you understand how exciting having Rosewood's first lesbian wedding is? I mean it's going to be so scandalous that we might as well start selling tickets instead of giving out invitations." When both Emily and her mom have equally horrified faces at the picture of this prospect Hanna laughs. "Okay fine, if you don't want to cheapen your love or whatever by making it a spectacle at least agree to let me get doves for when you say I do."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Spencer and Aria are sitting in the Rear Window Brew waiting to see why they got an 'SOS 911' text from Hanna to meet there. When Hanna arrived, late to her own emergency meeting Spencer shot up from her seat. "Hanna what's wrong? Are you okay? Is everything fine between you and Caleb, did A make a comeback?" Hanna looks confused before remembering that she was the one that asked for the emergency meeting. "Ohh what? Yeah, no, everything's fine, I just thought we needed to talk." Spencer looks annoyed. "Talk? I rushed out of my partner's meeting at the firm for this Hanna. Please don't tell me this is like that time you wanted to talk about which side of your face was your best side only to conclude that they were both great." Aria, always being the more reasonable of the two grabbed Spencer's arm and tried to get her to sit down. "Spencer, please, just let her talk." Spencer sat down and crossed her arms in front of her chest, still annoyed. "Okay so I'm totally going to unleash a bombshell on you guys but when you hear it again you have to act surprised because you didn't get this insider info from me…" Spencer and Aria look at each other then back to Hanna. "Hanna, if you're about to reveal something that your mom or Emily told you in secret regarding Rosewood Bank please stop before you implicate us in a federal crime." Spencer said, worried about what kind of information Hanna had gotten a hold of. "What? No. It's not an implicat- whatever… it's not. They're actually getting married!" Hanna finishes off happily. When both of her friend's expressions don't change from shock to excitement she stops jumping up and down in her seat. "Okay, I thought you'd be more excited about this… or you know, actually just slightly happy?"

Aria and Spencer look at each other again and Spencer is the one to speak. "Your mom and Emily? I mean… they're still together? When you told us about this a while ago we thought you were mistaken or that it was a onetime thing… why are they getting married?" Hanna frowns. "Okay when I talked to you guys about it I was super freaking out and in denial. But come on guys, it's been like a year. So like let's move on. Also why do you think Emily works at the bank with my mom? She even changed her major from physical therapy to a double major in Finance and Accounting… which, in my defense is probably why I didn't find it as weird that she would spend all that time with my mom..." Aria nods. "So they're really getting married?" Hanna nods. "Yeah. Totally. They're gonna make their May-December romance super formal now. I mean that's great for me because it's super Hollywood and fashionable but I don't know what colors to use… I was thinking that maybe blue and silver because Emily still wears her Rosewood Sharks stuff around the house." Spencer frowns at this piece of information. "Oh, eww Hanna, overshare." Aria's eyes widen when she realizes what Spencer was implying and Hanna brushes them off. "Anyway I was wondering if you guys wanted to be Emily's bridesmaids… of course I'll be the maid of honor so you can't be th- oh no, does this mean I can't also walk my mom down the aisle?" Hanna looks terrified for a moment before she laughs. "Whatever I'll be both. Anyway what do you guys say?" Spencer looks at Aria and then back to Hanna again. "Shouldn't Emily be deciding who she wants as her bridesmaids? Why are you the one asking us?" Hanna looks at Aria and the other girl looks away, not wanting to be dragged into this argument. "Because I'm planning the wedding?"

Spencer stares at her for a couple of seconds and she cracks under the pressure. "Okay fine, the real reason why I begged Emily to let me break the news to you guys… alone… was because I knew you guys would be like this." Spencer puts her hands up defensively. "Like what? Not jumping on the creepy Soon-Yi/Woody bandwagon you have for them?" Hanna frowns. "Why are you talking about communist China? This is about Emily and I knew you guys would be jerks so I wanted to run interference because you've been acting like she's in the wrong or that my mom is some cradle robber or whatever when you should just be fucking happy for Emily because she's your friend and for my mom because she deserves to be happy after all the shit my dad put her though. But if you can't even fake being happy for all of us then you can just forget being bridesmaids to the most kick ass wedding this town has ever seen." With that Hanna stands up grabs her purse and is about to leave when Spencer grabs her elbow to hold her back. "Hanna, come on…" Hanna pulls her arm from Spencer's grasp and turns around. "No, you come on. If I can get over myself enough to be happy for them, then so can you guys because it's not either one of your mom's she's marrying. It's mine. I mean I know you can't understand because my mom wasn't teaching at our high school or she wasn't already somebody's girlfriend and then Emily stole her awa-" Spencer and Aria both recoil at this. But Spencer is closer to Hanna so she presses on. "I can't believe that you would ac-" Before Spencer's indignation can get away from her Hanna stops her. "Yeah well I can't believe that you can't be happy for one of your best friends. Especially after all the shit we went through together during high school. I mean, would it kill you to even pretend? My mom didn't even want this wedding, she was fine not being married, and I know she's only doing this because Emily wants to get married. She like feels like she has to prove something to stupid narrow minded people like you that they're super legit or whatever. They've been together over 7 years and she still feels that she has to seek this town's stupid approval over who she can be with. So either you're with her or you don't even bother being in town for the wedding." With that hanging between them Hanna exits the café.

* * *

*quick note for non-history nerds: the _Soon-Yi_ joke is that Hanna confuses her name for _Sun Yat-sen_, a Chinese revolutionary who was exiled from communist china.


	3. What Are Your Intentions With The Grad?

Hanna stared at the door as she played with her keys. She took a deep breath and then another. Her hands automatically fixed her hair and then went back to playing with her keys. She didn't know why she was so nervous when she was always welcome to come inside but it didn't stop her from fidgeting again. Last night she felt like she was going to hurl because she didn't know how to have this conversation. How is she supposed to ask Emily 'what are your intentions with my mother?' when she already fulfilled those original intentions all over the house? She found this out the hard way… or, rather, the most cringe inducing awkward way possible. It happened after almost walking in on her mom and Emily totally doing it in the kitchen… and then the living room… the bathroom… the stairs… and the basement, where ewww, Caleb and her had made memories there that are now totally perverted by some images that she wishes she could eternal sunshine out of her head… especially because she thought Emily was out of town that weekend so she didn't shout that she was going into the room before entering. It started out as a joke but after the basement incident she covered her eyes and shouted two rooms away before walking anywhere for a whole month. It made for very interestingly placed bruises so she had to stop eventually. Not because she trusted that she would never see her mom and Emily trying to pounce on each other again but because she didn't want to wear pants whenever she left the house because that was Spencer's cue to show up with an armload of movies and her 'I'm so sorry, this is me pitying you without letting you know I'm pitying you' face.

Normally she loved the attention but she had no time to be depressed when she had to play Nancy Drew about very serious business. She had been planning this ever since she found out about the engagement but something always came up… until today. She knew her mom was out of the house so this was the perfect time to execute her plan. Hanna bit her lip, she was nervous because this had never actually come up before. Probably because when her mom was dating around just after her dad left because she found out about Isabel and wanted to prove to her ex that she was just as capable in the dating pool as he was. But the truth was that Hanna knew that those guys weren't anything serious. And then, things with Emily became different. Even before she found out about them, she noticed that her mom was smiling more; she was back to wearing dresses at night instead of staying in her stuffy bank suits or just getting into her pajamas right away. It was amazing to have her mom back again. But she always wondered if all of it was due to her dating Emily or because she was just in a better place in general. Hanna sighed as she played with her hair again. She wonders if they would have continued to keep it a secret until it fizzled out or if they would have tried to find a way to break it to her eventually. This is why she needed to play detective… she had to know things… not so much if Emily was going to take care of her mom… because, hello, this was way past the 90s when girl power happened and her mom told her all about how the Spice Girls burned their bras so women could finally vote on American Idol or whatever.

Plus her mom was Emily's boss anyway so it wasn't about money. It was about Emily actually being with her mom for all the right reasons. Not just because her mom was a hot cougar. She had to be absolutely positive, beyond reasonable doubt that Emily loved her mom and she should really stop watching Legally Blonde as her go to, get pumped up, motivational movie because then she couldn't stop the lawyer speak for days afterwards. Hanna shook her head. She needed to focus on the task at hand. If Emily loved her mom then everything would be cool because then she was getting married to her for all the right reasons. If not then she would have to put a stop to the wedding because no one should get married just to prove a point to the whole fucking town. That should be an added bonus to their super awesome wedding, duh. Hanna wanted to know that Emily was going to marry her mom for good and not just leave her when some other, more age appropriate lesbian just "happened" to stop by the bank or whatever. She couldn't let what happened between her mom and her dad happen to Emily and her mom because even before the divorce was finalized, things had been hard for both of them. For a long time her dad was kind of out of the picture without completely abandoning them. It hurt her to see her mom struggling to pretend that everything was fine even though she knew that their marriage was crumbling. Slowly he became more and more distant and then he was just physically absent from their lives as well. Hanna tried everything she could in order to get his attention. She even went to fat camp to lose weight, thinking that if she was just as pretty and thin as her friends she could keep her family intact. It didn't work and she realized that soon it would just be her mom and her, like it had been for most of freshman year when she tried to eat her feelings away. Hanna sighed. She didn't want her mom to go through that again. She just wanted her mom to be okay. To finally get that fairytale ending she had envisioned ever since her dad moved out and the divorce was finalized. Back when things were simpler and she thought that her and her Grandma could actually push her parents back together.

Now she had to add Emily to the equation and she had two people she cared about to worry over in case something were to happen. She didn't want to pick sides because she'd gone through that with her dad. Back then it was easy to know that her mom's side was the right one, even when she had insisted to her that Hanna shouldn't freeze her dad out just to make her happy because their relationship was independent from Hanna's relationship with Tom. Her mom cared more about her than her own happiness, so to know that she would have to go through that with her mom and her best friend, it would absolutely kill her because she doesn't know if picking sides would be so clear cut as before. Hanna stared at the door once again before giving herself a small pep talk. "Come on you're a smart and capable young woman that… wait what movie am I even quoting? Whatever. You can do this… You're a fierce diva like Beyonce." Hanna let out a slow breath before ringing the doorbell and letting herself in with her keys. "Please guys put some pants on I'm coming in!" She shouted as she closed the door behind her. "Ha. Ha. Very funny Hanna. I'm glad all those falls you took didn't bruise your sense of humor as much as it did your legs." She heard from the living room and made her way over. "Emily!" Even though they still lived in Rosewood and practically saw each other every day, it still made her happy to see her best friend. "Hey Hanna, what's up? Did you just get off of work?" Hanna frowns. "Work? Oh the shop thing? Yeah, whatever, there were some customers there but I kicked them out because I needed some serious BFF time." Emily laughed as she began putting the papers that were scattered all over the living room away. "You know, you should at least look like you're ashamed that you're not a more productive member of society." Hanna slapped Emily's shoulder playfully, knowing that her friend was just teasing her about randomly closing her shop early to go pamper herself at the spa or simply because she felt like it. "As if. This town is lucky to have me as their fashion guru. I should be in New York or Milan but I chose to slum it here… so what's up?" Emily laughs as Hanna takes a seat beside her. "Nothing. I was just reviewing some stuff for the bank. But having you here gives me a perfect excuse to take a break." Hanna smiles at this. Perfect timing. "So I think we should watch a movie." Emily quickly agrees. "Sure, do you have something in mind?" She asks as she looks for the remotes. "Yeah. I actually brought them over." Emily turns back to her friend and gasps. "Them? As in more than one? As in: movie marathon night? Should I make popcorn?" Hanna nods excitedly and follows Emily to the kitchen as she sticks a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Emily asks as she tidies up the already immaculate kitchen. Hanna knows that this is the time to act, like Spencer once told her she does have the subtlety of a hand grenade and she intends to use said talent in order to scope out the whole situation once and for all. Like a psychology ninja. "Well I brought The Graduate or we could watch Cougar Town or maybe even Girls of the Playboy Mansion…" Hanna stares at Emily whose expression goes from happy to shocked to outraged. "Sorry Han, I have to catch up on my Frontline. You can let yourself out." Hanna gasps, not really getting the answer she was expecting. Didn't suspects usually break after being shown compelling evidence of their guilt? Fuck. She runs after Emily who is storming up the stairs. "Em, wait! What about our movie night?" Emily stopped and looked down at Hanna from halfway up the staircase. "Our movie night? You expect me to seriously just sit there and watch a movie or TV show with you when you come over to _my house_ in order to insult _my relationship_ with _Ashley_ that way? Fuck you Hanna. I expect this from Spencer and her stupid power point presentations, or even my mom with her constant need to get me to "accidentally" bump into her friend's daughters. But not from you!" Hanna feels like an asshole, this was totally not how she thought the night would end so she runs after Emily who slams the door in her face. Hanna knocks and tries to open the door but Emily has locked it. She can hear crying from the other side of the door and she knows she messed up. "Emily I'm so sorry. That was not what I wanted out of tonight. I just thought that we could watch the graduate and you'd tell me if you really loved my mom or if this was a big fuck you to your parents and the whole town." She hears Emily sniffle from the other side. "No Hanna, this is not a big fuck you to anyone. It was actually the reason why we kept it secret from them… and from everyone… I… I didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it. I didn't want some stupid small town scandal. I just wanted to be with the woman I love." Hanna wipes a few tears from her eyes. There must be some chemicals or something in this house that's irritating her eyes. Yeah, that could be it. "I'm sorry Emily. I just… why didn't you guys tell me before? The longer you kept it a secret the more I was worried about you being totally single and my mom never wanting to get married again by renaming all men once and for all." Emily laughs. "Renaming? You mean renouncing?" Hanna scoffs. "No. I mean renaming as in declaring you're giving up something. It's supposed to be super formal… you're not Spencer so you don't know. It's fine. I had it in my vocabulary flashcards this morning." Emily laughs again despite herself. "You're still doing that?" Hanna nods. "Hanna?" Emily says after she doesn't get an answer. "Yeah, I totally gave you the nod, are you as blind as Jenna now that you can't hear me through this door?"

Emily laughs and finally unlocks the door. Hanna slowly opens it and stares at her crying friend. Smiling at her. "So you really love my mom?" Emily rolled her eyes and wiped them at the same time. "Yeah. I really love Ashley." Hanna nods and sits down next to Emily, leaning against the wall and resting her head on her best friend's shoulder. "So why didn't you guys tell me? Out of all people, why did you guys lie to me too?" Emily shrugs. "I was scared Han. Big time scared. Even more so than when I found out I was gay… so I did the same thing I did back then… I'm not proud of it but it seemed like the only solution at the time because I was still so scared of what everyone would say about us… of them belittling my relationship… making a joke out of it because of the age difference… I don't know. I just didn't want the whole town to cheapen something that meant the world to me." Hanna linked their arms together. Finally understanding why Emily and her mom wouldn't confide in them. "I'm sorry we lied to you. We didn't want something to break our bubble, and then, the longer the relationship lasted, the more I had to lose. And keeping everything a secret wasn't as good of an idea as we thought because we were keeping out the people we cared about the most without realizing it… people like you." Hanna wiped her eyes and nose on Emily's shirt. "I'm sorry I made you cry over this… and I'm sorry I used your shirt as a tissue." Emily laughs and Hanna knows that they'll be all right. "So does this mean we can still watch the graduate?" Emily shakes her head. "Not a chance Hanna Banana."

* * *

**Author's Note:** For some reason the site cut off the full title of this chapter, which is: **What Are Your Intentions With The Graduate?**


	4. Gram Cracker Fields and the Gay Agenda

Pam Fields is standing outside on her porch, a glass of red wine in her hand and the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon that she got as a gift from Ashley Marin. She guesses that it was a way to ease her own guilt for… for being such a temptress … with her red hair and her tight red dresses… even the wine she preferred was red. She wonders how such a woman could lure her innocent little Emily into _that_ kind of relationship. She was just getting comfortable with her little girl being… well… being a homosexual. Lesbian just sounds too unappealing… and then, all of a sudden, she has to find out through a third party that her little girl is shacking up with… with that harlot! How very well dare she? The outrage. The betrayal. The fact that she let her poor Emmy stay with _that_… that _woman_ and her daughter while she was away with Wayne in Texas… thinking that she was concentrating on her swimming so she could have a scholarship to college… instead she was probably giving into whatever lustful things a grown woman and her daughter could do… they probably watched Ellen with the volume up or that Maddow woman and believed in her liberal agenda!

"Hey soon to be Grandma, how's it going?" A perky Hanna shouts as she waves from the sidewalk, making her way over to where Pam is standing. She smiles politely at Hanna and waves back. God she doesn't know what tests her patience more, her former best friend being with her daughter or her former best friend's daughter being here… with her. She wonders if she can fake a headache. Too late, Hanna is at the porch already. "Hello Hanna. How are you?" Hanna wiggles her eyebrows at Pam and smiles before answering. "Not as good as you're doing. Look at you, it's not even one o'clock but you're already halfway into Margaritaville with your superb vino!" Pam raises her glass as a way to politely say yes but Hanna misinterprets this and takes the glass from her. "Thanks Grams, you're a doll, as always." Hanna tells her before downing the whole glass and refilling it, then finishing off half of the new glass before handing Pam the glass back. "That's so good. Super fruity, like your daughter and my mom, am I right?" Hanna laughs at her own joke which only makes Pam stare at her with a horrified expression. "Ohh, still too soon?" Hanna asks and Pam just sighs because Hanna is just too much energy and excitement and it makes her feel old because her daughter was never this way. She had always been a bit more reserved, shier than girls her age but more mature than them. She just had a little trouble fitting in because she was such an old soul and other girls were nothing but excess energy and screaming. Emily never did give her any trouble, she was always polite, she liked pleasing both Wayne and her by not getting dirty or having sticky hands that touched every polished surface in the house. Emmy wasn't a trouble maker like the other kids. Raising her had been easy. Having her as a daughter was painless because she was so sweet and so loyal and giving… but then they hit a snag when she was a teenager. They went through a rough patch because Emily didn't want to disappoint them but she also couldn't hide who she truly was.

It wasn't easy to accept her being gay. All Pam could think about was how all those dreams she had for her daughter disappeared because she didn't know who this person was anymore. She wasn't prepared to learn that her daughter was gay, to find it out from some anonymous envelope with pictures of her daughter kissing some other girl. Mostly because it ruined the vision she had of the future Emily would have. They would no longer talk about boys, comforting her daughter over the heartbreak she felt when she liked a boy in school but he threw her valentine card on the ground because he liked someone else, the wedding she had envisioned ever since the sonogram revealed that their future child was a daughter, the grandkids she wanted to take care of when Emily and her husband decided to have them. She wonders when that all changed. How she could go from her biggest anxiety being that Wayne would somehow reject their daughter because Pam thought he would prefer having a son, like most men. When Emily was born he cried more than she did because he said that he never knew how incomplete their lives were without her. It eased her mind; after that she never doubted him. And he seemed to be born to be a father. It was always easier for Wayne than it had been for her. Emily and her were too similar sometimes so they ended up arguing from time to time, but this was never the case with Wayne. They shared a special bond. Or maybe it was because he had always found a way to be more patient with Emily than she had.

It was Wayne that had been the voice of reason when Emily admitted what Pam already feared. That she was gay. He told her that he was just happy that she was alive, that she was healthy and that this wasn't something that they could fix because there was nothing broken or wrong with their daughter. She hadn't seen it that way, she wasn't proud of the way she reacted but she couldn't change the past. She had tried to blame Maya because it was easier to have someone else be responsible for… for this _thing_ that was happening to her daughter that she couldn't understand. And then Maya left but Emily was still gay and when Nick McCullers shouted about her in front of the entire school, that was when she realized that even though she didn't understand it, it didn't change who Emily was. She was still her daughter; she was still her little girl. Being gay is never anyone's fault… seducing a girl that's your daughter's age… that could be someone's fault, right?

Pam squinted against the afternoon sun. Somehow the more she thought about it, the more it didn't seem to make sense. Ashley looked just as happy as Emmy, from what she gathered from their mutual friends. So it wasn't one sided from either party... However, it was still hard to accept. She scratched her nose as she looked over at Hanna who, without being offered a glass of wine, had just started drinking straight from the bottle. "Gosh Mrs. Fields, you could at least get a girl a straw or something… I mean if you're being this bad of a host right now I doubt you'll do _that_ much better this Christmas, am I right?" Pam frowned. "Excuse me?" She asked, unsure of what Hanna was talking about but hoping that the other girl wasn't implying what she thought she was implying. "You know, as they say in Mexico: El Christmaso, the big baby Jesus or whatever. We're totally doing it at your place this year since we're family and all." Hanna was sitting on the steps of their porch, her legs stretched out in front of her, leaning against her hands and occasionally lifting the bottle of wine to her lips. Hanna smiled at her and Pam frowned because she wondered since when this young lady had gotten so comfortable around her. "I'm sorry, Christmas? With us?" She asked, dumbfounded by the mere idea itself. "Yeah. I mean I love my mom and all but she's not much a chef. You and Emily, however, are. I'm talking total Martha Stewart stuff… so I was thinking, since my mom and I have gourmet tastes but can't really cook unless you count pouring cereal or making microwave dinners… _We_ should totally spend Christmas together this year… As a little warm up for the wedding rehearsal and all that…" Pam chokes on her wine, spitting most of it onto her front yard. The wedding. Ughh she had tried to forget about that the second her daughter started dropping hints at wanting to get married to Ashley… after their relationship became public knowledge.

She had tried to have her daughter meet more age appropriate girls, even putting out ads on the Rosewood Observer but Emily didn't even realize that those girls were interested in her and just drove them away with her constant talk of her relationship with the perfect woman. Wayne was way too proud of his little girl being a heartbreaker, just like he had been at her age to be any actual help. So it was up to her to find a more appropriate girl for her little girl to date. Ughh if on—her thoughts were interrupted by a hands on her body. "Hanna! What in heaven's name are you doing? Your mother might be impressed by that kind of behavior young lady but I'm most certainly not." She said indignantly as she smacked Hanna's hands away. Hanna stared at her measuring tape and then groaned. "Hold still Gram Cracker, I can't remember numbers higher than five when I finish a bottle of wine by myself." Pam laughed, it was hard to stay grumpy and hate her daughter's relationship when it also brought Hanna into her life in the most unexpected way possible. She made things lighter… even when she was too loud and inappropriate most of the time. "I'm sorry why do I need to hold still again?" She asked, drinking some more wine. Thankfully Hanna hadn't stolen her glass. "Because I'm making you the most bitchin' dress for this wedding, duh. Now hold still. I need to re-measure you." Pam stepped away from Hanna. "Sorry I really don't feel comfortable with…" Hanna narrowed her eyes. "With me taking care of the wedding? Because I might not have a super impressive resume but I do have plenty of experience as a wedding planner, just as my barbies… or Spencer and Aria. I made them play dream wedding with me when we were kids. Emily always hid from us because she claimed we pulled her hair… so we just made her the caterer. Which, you're welcome by the way, that totally made her a better cook. So all those times she brought you breakfast in bed for mother's day? That was all thanks to me." Hanna said as she pointed to herself and slowly closed one eye. She stepped back and stared at Pam. "But it's totally cool. I've got this Gram Cracker, you can count on me." Hanna gave her a wink and a wobbling thumb up before she took her glass from her and downed the rest of the wine.

Well there goes that silver lining on this day. Pam thought as she stared at her empty glass after Hanna gently put it back in her hand.

"Ohh and I don't know if you do secret Santa at casa de Fields or whatever… but in case you don't: I'm _really_ liking the new Channel bags this year." Hanna finishes this unsubtle hint with a wink and Pam doesn't know whether to laugh or go inside for more wine because she might be too sober to handle Hanna and her own life right now. "Well Hanna, this has been… but I need to go inside." Hanna nods and winks at her again as she gives her a side hug. "Awesome. I was just about to say the same thing. So what are we having for dinner tonight?" Pam stops and stares at Hanna. "It's lunch time sweetie." Hanna stares off into space and then looks at Pam again. "Ohh right, yeah. I forgot I got off work early to see you. Well actually I stopped by the bank first but Emily was all like 'noo Hanna I can't take an early lunch just to cook _you_ lunch' and I was like, whatever, I bet Gram Cracker Fields is totally cool with that anyway. Plus you make killer mac and cheese because yours is like oven maked." Pam shook her head as she made her way towards the front door. "Shouldn't you be at work though? What about your store?" Hanna frowned and waved her hand in front of Pam's face. "What is it with you and your kid always asking me that? I'm the small business owner here. Not you guys... So I've decided that it's totally cool. I should know. I make those kinds of businessy decisions all the time. Just like you can make tasty decisions regarding lunch." Pam sighed as she opened the front door. She wondered if Hanna would leave her alone once she was fed or if she would raid her wine cabinet… like she usually did when she came over for lunch. She should really invest in body doubles or something so Hanna wouldn't just show up all the time… although she did kind of make the house feel less empty… Pam stared at Hanna who was busy looking for a corkscrew… in the wrong drawer… again… she might not be her Emmy but she was still making an effort to make things feel normal around her… maybe she should try to make an effort as well… and some mac and cheese.


	5. Hurricane Hanna Makes Her Grand Entrance

When Wayne Fields walks into his home he's surprised to be greeted by the sounds of soft snoring coming from the living room couch. His wife doesn't snore, neither does Emmy… but… his face breaks out into a smile as he takes off his shoes and carefully walks towards the kitchen. Sure enough, the love of his life is there, shaking her head as she stares into another room. Her face is a mixture of amusement and annoyance. There's an untouched, freshly baked macaroni and cheese casserole in front of her and a glass of red wine that's still full right next to it. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She sighs contently as she turns around to kiss him hello. "Hey honey, is Hanna home?" He asks Pam, knowing the answer before she even tells him. Wayne just likes hearing his wife laugh again. And he knows that most of that mirth comes from Hanna.

Hanna was everything Emily wasn't and it was perfect. She balanced their lives in a way Emily couldn't because she wasn't chaos personified. She was conventional. She got good grades, was a top athlete, graduated university, had a stable job, was in love and was about to get married all before the age of 30. Hanna, on the other hand, was impulsive and forgetful. Begging Pam to cook her favorite dishes and then bringing take out, eating chocolate ice cream for dinner, or taking naps on their couch after drinking a whole bottle of Pam's favorite "bribe wine," as Hanna dubbed it. Hanna would take half-days from work just to go get a manicure and drag Pam along. She would show up with her laundry, expecting Pam to magically get the stains out because Ashley was a dry-clean only girl like her and Emily sometimes "got all withhold-y with her soap secrets because she was like, I can't help you if you're not here to discuss your accounts plus I'm helping a client that doesn't want me to take a lunch break at 10am just to figure out their laundry situation…" She would drop by without calling. Send texts with picture updates on what she called 'The Rosewood Fashion Watch" with funny commentary regarding comb overs.

Pam would laugh and roll her eyes. Pretending to be completely scandalized by Hanna's antics, but they both knew that it was just a front. Hanna had always been a daughter to them and it made his heart swell because Emily had always wanted a sister. Not a brother, or a dog, or a new toy, but a sister.

It was all she had asked for every year whenever she wrote to Santa… up until Spencer Hastings told her very matter of fact that Santa wasn't real and it was just her parents leaving presents under the Christmas tree. The same ones that had to be called in from work to pick her up from first grade because Emily wouldn't stop crying. Emily was inconsolable. Not because Santa wasn't real, she didn't care about that or the fact that her parents lied to her. She was devastated because that could only mean one thing: the little sister she was sure Santa owed her would never show up beneath the Christmas tree.

They got home and Emmy cried so much that she exhausted herself. Like the petulant child all their friends reassured them they would eventually have. It wasn't a tantrum though. Emily was upset because she knew that she would never get a baby sister and now she didn't know what to do with all the stuff she was saving to give to her sister in the trunk by the foot of her bed. All the clothes she loved but didn't fit into anymore, the dolls she barely played with so they would be good enough for another little girl like her… they were just stuff that would never be used by the baby she wanted to play dolls with and serve her fancy tea to. As for Pam and Wayne, they were heartbroken because their life had always been perfect and now Emily was telling them that it actually wasn't. That she thought something was missing. Even though she thrived under and constant love, it wasn't enough for her, and that hurt them. They didn't sleep at night. Unsure of how to broach the subject with her the next day.

When they woke up, hoping that Emmy would be over the whole thing, they were greeted with a girl they didn't recognize. Emmy wasn't herself. She was withdrawn and didn't touch her breakfast. She wasn't even excited when Pam brushed her hair and put a ribbon on it, just the way she liked it. After a week passed and nothing changed, they got called in for an emergency meeting at school. Such a drastic change from a sweet and happy girl raised red flags in a small town elementary school. They were beside themselves with worry. Wondering if this was going to be their new life from now on. A sullen girl they couldn't please and a town full of questions as to where they went wrong. But they still didn't have the right words to talk to Emmy with.

The next Monday, something unusual happened. The doorbell rang after a loud crash on their front door. When Wayne opened the door, a blonde whirlwind jumped at him from the top of a small pillar that used to hold Pam's favorite plant. He fell backwards while catching a small girl. He stared at the mess on their porch while he was down on the floor; there was dirt and pieces of Pam's favorite pot all over their porch, along with her beloved plant. A woman was leaning against her car, laughing, letting her daughter be who she was: completely unrestrained and full of energy. Her parenting philosophy being diametrically opposite to Pam and Wayne's. The little girl was gone in an instant, barreling past him as Pam asked from the kitchen who could possibly be at the front door at this hour. He didn't know what to answer when he didn't even understand it himself. By the time he got up, dusted himself and explained that a tiny blonde whirlwind had blown past him at the door, the small girl was at the top of the stairs, shouting Emily's name and throwing open every door she encountered.

When they came down for breakfast, holding hands, Emily's eyes were red but she was smiling. She ran up to them and thanked them both through delighted squeals and giggles. She said that Santa wasn't real but they were and she was sure that they were the reason as to why she had a brand new sister now. That hug made him feel ten feet tall. He never forgot that hug. It makes him feel like a superhero to this day. The way his little girl hugged him? It was perfect.

He smiled at the way Hanna was still the same girl that essentially broke into their house and easily made a friend. The small girl that climbed onto a chair and said "mom, I want cereal again." As if she had always belonged there. Completely forgetting that this wasn't even her house or that her mom was outside. She was just a hungry girl that needed to eat and expected her mom to give her what she asked for. Except they didn't have cereal in the house; Pam always wanted Emily to eat something healthier than just sugar. She figured that oatmeal would taste just the same, so she made some, but by the time she got it on the table and in front of the little girl that didn't belong to them, Emily's food was mostly between them. Dropped from her plate to the hew new best friend's mouth who just as easily forgot that she had asked for her own breakfast when she came face to face with a new one. Pam was too stunned to complain. "My name is Hanna. I hope you like that name because you can't get me a new one. I don't think my mom will apprune." Emily giggled and the tension that had been in the house for over a week evaporated as quickly as it had appeared into their lives. They stared in awe at Hanna, this tiny blonde hurricane that blew into their lives at just the right time to make everything better.

Hanna talked so much during breakfast that it made Pam dizzy. She talked about everything that came across her mind. How Spencer was nothing but a mean meanie because she totally had an older sister and she didn't care if Santa couldn't bring her another one. So it was like cheating. But Hanna knew what it was like to ask for a baby sister and getting a stupid doll instead. "My dad also got me a fish but it was lame. He died halfway through our tea party. My dad got mad at me because he says fish aren't apposed to stay outside their bowl. But that's like being at a museum. All look and no touch. Even my mom thinks that it's stupid to have a pet that you can't pet. She said it just like that too! But told me not to repeat it to my dad. So it's our secret. But not anymore since I just shared it with you. But you're not my dad so I guess that's okay… see that's why my mom is my favorite. Even if you're not apposed to have favorites. I do. Because my mom is super duper like that and she bought me this shirt. It has a cat on it. I like cats. They have funny feeling tongues and they're better than fish because you can invite them to your tea parties and some of them even dress up too. I know because my Maw Maw has magazines with cats in them and sometimes they have bows and stuff on them."

Hanna took another deep breath and kept talking. "Also, my mom says that if you don't have a sister and I don't have a sister we can be sisters together. I told her about Spencer being a meanie and my dad was a super Grumpy McGrumperson and was like no. But my mom was like yes. And then he was like no in his serious voice and that always mean _no_, no. But my mom winked at me and I knew that it meant that we had another secret and that it was actually a yes dressed up as a no. Like the one time he told me light up sneakers were a waste of money and my mom got them for me anyway because it's fashionamble. See?" Hanna smiled as she pointed to her shoes and moved her feet around. Proving that she got the shoes she wanted, despite her father's protests.

"And then today she surprised me because she woke me up super early and at first I was mad because she says that beauty sleep is important and that's how you become a princess but when she explained that it was time to pick up my new sister I wasn't mad anymore. I even got dressed all by myself while she made us lunch. It's a surprise. Well not really because she always makes me lunchables because she's a cool mom. Not like the ones that always pack you lame stuff like tuna or whatever. So then we got in the car and I told her all about how I just had to knock all by myself because that's how you do it in movies and I did. So now we're eating and then we're going to school and my mom says that I can sleep over if I want to. Or you can sleep over and we can eat ice cream for dinner with my mom because she says that sometimes it's okay to eat chocolate for a whole meal and that's why she's my favoritest mom in the whole wide world. Daddy never lets me do that. So he's not as favorite as my mom but I love him just the same… but not really because my Maw Maw also lets me eat chocolate before dinner. But I have to find it in her purse first. So it's like an adventure. Maybe he can be my third favorite. But not now because now that we're sisters you're my favorite too... and so was our first breakfast together. It was my favorite. Can you have a million gazillion favorite things? I do. So I guess you can now."

By the time the food was gone and the girls were ready for school, Hanna had talked so much that Pam's favorite broken pot was the last thing on her mind. When Ashley introduced herself and apologized, offering to replace the pot, Pam waved her off. Reminding her that Emily having a new sister she didn't have to wait nine months for was worth more than a dozen broken pots. Ashley laughed and hugged her, then she brought Wayne into the hug, squeezing Pam in between them. "Mom, no hugging until you meet Emily." Hanna scolded her and the adults quickly separated while laughing. "Mom, look, this is Emily. Emily this is my mom. We can be sisters but you have to keep your own mom because she's mine and you can't have her too." Emily blushed and hid behind Pam's legs. "Hi. Mrs. Hanna's mom. I'm Emily. Emily Fields." Ashley held her hand out and before Emily could shake it, Hanna jumped in her arms and started telling her all about the breakfast she had and asking her mom why she couldn't make anything besides different types of cereal. She blushed at this but didn't miss a beat when she told her daughter "Honey, not every woman can cook and that's fine. Besides, now that Emily is in our lives, I don't think I _really _need to learn how to cook if I can just be invited over for dinner… as long as I bring over a good bottle of red, right?" With a wink and a smile to punctuate her point, she got up and shifted Hanna in her arms. Wayne smiled at this, understanding where Hanna's impulsiveness and charm came from.

Hanna sneezed and turned over in the couch but kept on dozing. Pam sighed and asked Wayne to take Hanna up to Emily's room so she could sleep it off. He nodded and took her in his arms, missing the way he would do this with Emmy when she was younger. And sometimes during high school, when she would stay up waiting for him to come home, only to fall asleep because she was exhausted from all the things going on in her life. He tucked Hanna in and kissed her forehead. "No, Em, don't turn it off. I'm watching that." Hanna protested as she settled in and Wayne smiled.

"Is she down for the rest of the afternoon?" Pam asked as he came downstairs. "Yeah, I think so. Should I call Emily so she can swing by and pick her up later?" Pam shook her head. "No. She called this morning to warn me that Hanna was going to be extra clingy this week because Caleb was out of town and she hid Hanna's house keys… again… because she needed a breather from Hanna constantly talking about the wedding. So she's probably going to be staying with us until she either figures out that Emily has her keys or Caleb returns and she can go back to her own place." He smiles and sets the table for lunch. Hanna's favorite dish. One she wouldn't be enjoying because something came up. Like it always did. But Pam didn't really mind and neither did he. It was hard to stay mad at Hanna for longer than five minutes, so they went the easy route and just loved her instead.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hanna finding herself some jubilation is my favorite thing in the world. So I just had to add some more of her antics here :)


End file.
